Land, Sea, and Sky: An Emerald Nuzlocke Adventure
by KrispyBaconator
Summary: A nuzlocke run of Pokemon Emerald on the Gameboy Advance. That's about it. READ CHAPTER FOUR
1. Too Much Water

**Land, Sea, and Sky: A Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke Adventure**

**RULES:**

**1. I can only catch the first Pokemon I find in an area. If I kill it, or it runs away, I can't catch anything in that area.**

**-Dupes clause: If I run into a Pokemon that is already fully registered in the Pokedex, I can ignore it and catch the next thing I see.**

**2. Every Pokemon I catch, receive or obtain in any way must be nicknamed.**

**3. If a Pokemon faints, it must be taken to the PC and released. No revives of any sort.**

**4. No healing items during battle. Hold items (such as berries) and healing moves are permitted. Potions and such can only be used in the overworld.**

**5. NO LEGENDARIES.**

**6. Before fighting a Gym Leader, every gym trainer must be beaten.**

**7. Battle style: Set.**

**8. If I wipe out, I can go into the PC and start again with a new team. The challenge is lost if I completely run out of Pokemon.**

**I know that's a lot of rules. But I want this challenge to be, well a challenge.**

**LET'S GO!**

**CHAPTER 1: Hoenn, the Land of Too Much Water **

**Pokemon: 0**

**Deaths: 0**

**Badges: 0**

Why did I have to move in the first place? I liked Kanto. I had a life there. I don't know anyone from Hoenn. And more importantly, _WHY AM I IN THE BACK OF A MOVING TRUCK? _I never got an answer. Mom rode in the front with the driver, while dad had gone ahead. Couldn't I go with him? I felt a bump and I nearly flew into the door. We had stopped. Good.

Once my head stopped spinning, I stepped out to my new home. It looked… decent. There was only one other house, and what seemed to be a Pokemon lab. "Emerald! What do you think?" Asked my eccentric mother. Oh, that reminds me. I'm Emerald Sladen, son of Linda and Norman Sladen. Native of Pallet Town, Kanto. Or at least I was.

"It's alright," I answered, not showing the faintest interest in my new home. "How about you go meet the neighbors?" my mom suggested, not noticing my disinterest. I agreed, simply for the reason of not having anything better to do, and knocked on the door of the only other house in the neighborhood. A woman opened the door and cheerily said, "Oh, you must be Emerald! Come on in, we were expecting you!" Wait, they were _expecting _me? Either they're stalkers, or mom set this up. "May, come down here, our neighbors have arrived!" The lady called. A girl who looked about my age walked down the stairs. "Mom, why did you set up a playdate?" May complained, confirming my suspicions. "You didn't even have the decency to call it a hangout?" "May, don't be rude," Her mother snapped back. "Now you two go outside and 'hang out' as you prefer it to be called."

"You too, huh?" I asked May as soon as we walked out of earshot of her mom. "Over eccentric mom who has nothing better than your social life to worry about?" "Yeah," she answered. She opened her mouth to talk more, but she was cut off by someone screaming "HEEEEEEEEELP!" We ran to the source of the sound, and I found a familiar face being attacked by a rabid Poochyena.

Professor Birch. My dad's college roommate and best friend since then. Had had come to visit now and then in Kanto, but I didn't know he lived here. Maybe this move wasn't so bad after all. "EMERALD! MAY! HELP! IN MY BAG! THERE ARE SOME POKEBALLS!" May grabbed the bag, took out two Pokeballs, threw one to me, and yelled, "Open it!" I did, and out popped a green lizard Pokemon known as Treecko. I immediately told it to attack the Poochyena. It got to work alongside May's Pokemon, a Torchic, in attacking the Poochyena, scaring it off. "Thank goodness you two arrived, or that thing could've killed me," Professor Birch thanked us. "Let's go to the lab. We'll talk more there."

At the lab, the Professor was applauding us. "Great job with commanding those Pokemon, you two! You certainly are your father's son, Emerald! And my May, I don't know where I'd be without you!" "Aw, thanks dad!" May replied. So May was Birch's son. Go figure. "As a reward for saving my life, how about you keep those Pokemon you used?"

**Kirito the Treecko**

**Level 5, Male**

**Careful**

**Overgrow**

Kirito jumped up onto my shoulder and studied me. He looked me up and down for a bit, before seeming to finally accept me as his trainer. "Hey May, how about a quick battle?" I suggested. "Alright," May said. "Let's do this!" We sent out our starters, and commanded them in our first trainer battle. It was close, but Kirito was able to come out on top. May called back her Torchic and said, "I'll admit, you're a very good trainer." "Here," Professor Birch interrupted. "These are you're Pokedex and Pokeballs." We thanked him, and walked out of the lab. "You go on ahead," May told me. "I have to grab some stuff from home." I walked onto route 101.

"Alright, Kirito," I talked to my green Wood Gecko Pokemon. "We have to catch a new teammate." "Why?" He asked. "Well," I answered. "A good trainer catches lots of Pokemon, and I want to be a good trainer." I saw something rustle in the grass, and said, "See there? Try and help me catch it." "Alright, I'll try," Kirito said, and leaped into the tall grass, and came out holding a calm Poochyena.

**Duncan the Poochyena**

**Level 3, Male**

**Lax**

**Run Away**

"He didn't put up much of a fight," Kirito said. "And why should I? Go with the flow, I always say," Duncan said smoothly. "You were gonna catch me anyway, brah, so why fight it?" "Well," I said, confused that my Poochyena was basically a hippie. "Shall we continue?"

"Okay!" Kirito said, excited.

"Whatever, man. Let's hit the road," Duncan agreed.


	2. Why I try

**Chapter 2: Why I Try**

**Pokemon: 2**

**Deaths: 0**

**Badges: 0**

Oldale Town. Why is it there? I have no idea. I walked through and found myself on Route 103, whose existence also befuddles me. Before my two Pokemon and I could leave, I felt something tugging on my pant leg. I looked back and saw a Zigzagoon with its teeth trying to keep me from leaving the route. "Don't leave!" She pleaded. "We haven't battled yet!" "Well, I don't want to battle," I said. "But, if you join the team, you can battle anything you want." The small Zigzagoon pondered for a moment, before answering, "Okay!"

**Zigsy the Zigzagoon**

**Level 3, Female**

**Brave**

**Pickup**

Zigsy climbed up onto my head and laid down, hanging on so she wouldn't fall off. "Let's go! Adventure!" She exclaimed. We backtracked through Oldale and into Route 102. "Well, let's catch something," I suggested. "Um, excuse me…" I heard a tiny voice say. I turned around and saw a Wurmple. "Hi…" She said quietly. "Can I come with you?" "Sure, come on, little dudette," Duncan said before I could say anything.

**Agnes the Wurmple**

**Level 4, Female**

**Timid**

**Shield Dust**

After battling some Youngsters and Bug Catchers to give my team some strength, I came across Petalburg City. It's a nice place, but I wanted to get out as soon as possible. "Why are we hurrying?" Kirito asked. "There's a gym right there. We could test our strength." "Look," I told Kirito. "That gym is the last place I want to be right now. Let's keep going. The next town is Rustboro, I heard there's a good beginner's gym there. Plus, you die if we lose, remember?" "But I wanna battle!" Zigsy whined. Before I could shut her up, some man stopped me at the city limit and said, "Hey, where are you going? Everyone knows you have to check out the gym when you enter a city!" Before I knew it, this dude was pushing me to where I least wanted to go.

My dad's gym.

When it was clear this guy wouldn't let me leave, I decided to go in and face my dad. "Ah, Emerald, didn't expect you here," My dad greeted warmly. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, he's one of my favorite people, but he left shoes that I would never be able to fill. His nicknames were "Norman the Great", "Norman the Unbeatable", even "Norman the Aplomb", whatever that means. Quite literally everyone expects me to take over the gym when he leaves, but I'm totally terrified of letting him down. He's a role model I didn't choose.

That's why I try. I try to be as good as him. Maybe even better.

"Hi, dad," I managed to get out. "Hey, are those Pokemon yours?" He asked. "You finally started your Pokemon journey! I'm so proud of you!" "Yeah, Professor Birch gave me my Treecko, while I caught the rest," I explained. "Well, Poochyena, Zigzagoon and Silcoon are all good Pokemon for beginners," He commented. "Yeah, I- wait, Silcoon?" I said, puzzled. I looked at Agnes, expecting to see a Wurmple, but…

**Congratulations! Agnes evolved into Silcoon!**

"Wait, Agnes," I started. "When did you evolve?" "A little while ago," Agnes explained. "But I didn't want to bother anyone by making a big show." Should've figured. Agnes was the quiet one. "Well, I best be going," I said, turning to leave. However, standing there was a boy with big, grey eyes staring right at me. Maybe even through me. "Hello," He said, with a creepy monotone. "I'd like to have a Pokemon, please. If it isn't too much trouble." "Alright," My dad replied. "Emerald here'll help you catch one." I wanted to protest, but my dad held firm, so I was stuck babysitting the Shining minus one to catch a new friend.

Dad provided the boy, named Wally, with a Zigzagoon (Who also looked absolutely terrified of him) and a Pokeball or two. I let Wally play around in the grass so I wouldn't have to stay too close to him. I was considering making my escape when I heard him say, "I caught something." I looked, expecting him to have a Wurmple, or a Poochyena, something basic, but no. He had a Ralts. An early game Psychic type with great stats after evolution, and he caught one on his first try.

I officially hate Wally.

With a passion.

And he scares me to death.

Anyway, after I dumped him off at the gym, I practically ran to escape the creepy boy. I got to the city limits, and it seemed like Dad's fanboy wasn't there. I almost got to the next route until… "Hey, kid," I heard a voice say. "You look like a rookie-" "OH NO YOU DON'T," I interrupted. "DON'T TARNISH THIS FANFIC NUZLOCKE WITH YOU'RE POINTLESS EXISTENCE, SCOTT. YOU AND YOUR PEDOPHILLIAC WAYS, YOU MAGIKARP." Scott looked defeated and left this story forever. "Good," I said victoriously. "No more Scott."

Ah, Route 104. The first step out of the weird city of Petalburg. I remembered that I could catch something. I was just about to send Zigsy in when I heard a yell and a blue ball bounce out of the grass, unfurling into a Pokemon. "You there, I challenge you!" He said, in a menacing way that was adorable when matched with his appearance.

**Duke the Marill**

**Level 4, Male**

**Adamant**

**Thick Fat**

"Thick fat, huh?" I wondered. "That's cool and rare." "HEY!" He snapped back. "I'M NOT FAT!" "If you say so, Fatty," Kirito joked, to which Duke turned red (that's hard to do if you're blue). "Alright everyone," I announced. "To the woods!"


	3. Rocks Don't Rock

**Chapter 3: Rocks Don't Rock**

**Pokemon: 5**

**Deaths: 0**

**Badges: 0**

It occurred to me that I was one Pokemon away from a full team. Naturally, my next stop was the Petalburg Woods. "I love the woods," Agnes said, hovering over me. Wait, hovering?

**Congratulations! Agnes evolved into Beautifly!**

There Agnes goes, evolving again. At least I'll notice next time someone evolves, hopefully.

Oh, yes, the woods. I was looking for a new team member when I heard a voice crying. "What was that noise?" Duke asked. "Emerald, go stop it." Not wanting to argue (mostly because I didn't want two annoying voices in my ear), I went with Duncan to find the source of the noise.

**Morty the Slakoth**

**Level 6, Male**

**Lonely**

**Truant**

"What's the haps, brah?" Duncan said in his usual calm voice. "I'm alone," Morty said. "There are no other Slakoth in this forest. I'll never find romance in my meaningless life." "Come with us, broseph," Duncan suggested. "We got two chicks on the team." "Well, there is no other Slakoth, but perhaps I'll find contentment," Morty said. Well, he may not be much, he's lonely, he's emo, and he only attacks every other turn, but he has good attack. Plus, now I have a full team! Due to his slowness, Morty stayed in my backpack while everyone else walked.

I was just strolling along with my team when a man in a green suit randomly came up to me and asked, "Excuse me, have you seen the Pokemon Shroomish anywhere? I need one for work." I was about to run away when a man in a blue bandana and a blue-and-white striped shirt leaped out of the bushes. "HEY! DEVON DUDE! You had to wander around the woods forever, didn't you? I can't ambush you at the exit if you don't leave!" He complained. "That's it, you're going down!" "AHH!" The Devon guy screamed. "You there! You're a trainer! HELP!" I still wanted to bolt, but this guy looked like trouble. So, in my decision, I sent out Zigsy to take care of business. The pirate dude sent out a criminal-looking Poochyena to combat it. Thankfully, Zigsy had a new weapon: headbutt. That took care of the Butchyena in two hits. "Alright, you're gonna PAY," The pirate said. "Well, if my Poochyena was still conscious. Or if I had a gun. Uhh… bye." And just like that, he ran off. "Thank goodness," The Devon man said (I don't know his name, so he will be Bob). "Here," Bob continued. "Have this as my thanks." He plopped a Great Ball into my hand. "Hey, thanks, I…" I started, but he was already gone. Guess he was eager to get anyway from more pirates. Actually, what was a pirate doing in a forest…

Rustboro! Finally, I was there. I decided to train a bit before fighting Roxanne, the Rock leader. So I went to Route 116 to do a bit of levelling up, especially on Duke and Kirito, who'd be my main players for the gym. Suddenly, I felt something resting on my head. I looked up, and…

**Lee the Nincada**

**Level 7, Male**

**Jolly**

**Compound Eyes**

"Hey, little guy," I cooed, even though I wasn't sure if it was a baby or not. Thank goodness I was right. Lee let out a little "Kree!" and floated down to the ground in front of me. "I have a full team now, but you can hang out in the PC till then," I suggested, and Lee seemed to accept.

**Lee was sent to the PC!**

After training, I decided it was time to take on Roxanne. Duke and Kirito were both Level 13, so I figured that would be a good level. I went back to Rustboro, and stood in front of the gym. "Alright guys, here's the plan," I explained. "Duke, you're going to be my main for this battle." "Alright, fine," Duke replied. "Kirito, you're the main backup. If Duke gets hurt, you're the backup." "Okay," Kirito said, a little uneasy. "Zigsy, Duncan, you two can relax, but if the going gets tough, you'll be coming out. Agnes, STAY OUT OF THIS. You're twice weak to rock, so one hit and you're gone. Don't worry, you'll be fine." "O-okay…" Agnes said, seemingly terrified. "Morty, you just…" I started, but he was asleep. "Mooch EXP. Alright, let's do this."

I walked into the gym with a flair that would rival a fire-type's, and destroyed the three trainers blocking my path. "ROXANNE!" I bellowed, trying to sound epic but just coming across as a dork. "I challenge you!" "Alright, let's do this," Roxanne sighed, completely uninterested. I sent Duke in, while she sent out a Geodude. One Water Gun, boom, down. She sent out a second Geodude. Lather, rinse, repeat. Then, she sent out her ace.

Nosepass.

Not just a Nosepass, but a Level 15 Nosepass.

I'm screwed.

"Duke, Water Gun!" I ordered. Upon getting hit, the Nosepass doubled over, but it shook the hit off. "Nosepass, Rock Tomb," Roxanne ordered flatly. The Nosepass obeyed, and summoned rocks from the sky and hurled them at Duke. He hung in there, but not by much. "Ah, I should probably switch you out," I said, but Nosepass used Block, so I couldn't take Duke out. "Wait," Roxanne said, looking up at the fight. "I didn't tell him to do that. What's going on?" Nosepass looked up. Its eyes weren't the usual stone grey, they were… purple. Nosepass used another Rock Tomb, and it hit Duke. Hard. He tried to get up, but he fell back. "Emerald…" Duke said weakly. "Kill it."

**RIP Duke the Marrill, Level 6-13.**

"Duke…" I let out. I started crying, holding Duke's body in my arms. Agnes started flying over. "Agnes, get back!" I yelled. But it was too late. Nosepass saw her and hurled a Rock Tomb at her.

**RIP Agnes the Beautifly, Level 4-12**

I was in pieces. Rage took control. "KIRITO!" I yelled. "TAKE HIM OUT!" Kirito ran in and hit him with an Absorb. It put his HP in the red, but Nosepass hit back with another Rock Tomb. I watched Kirito's HP bar drop and drop and…

Stop at 1 HP.

I immediately called him back. I'm not losing anyone else. But what could I do? I was down to four Pokemon, and one was critically injured. I was legitimately screwed. Suddenly, someone flew by me in a streak of brown and white. "ZIGSY!" I yelled. "GET BACK!" It was too late. Nosepass hurled a Rock Tomb and…

Missed. Zigsy got a Headbutt on it and Nosepass went down.

It was done.

"I'm sorry," Roxanne tried to explain. "Nosepass is normally obedient, but I just don't know what happened." "Save it," I stopped her. "They're dead. Nothing can change that." I left with Duke and Agnes' bodies.

A day passed. I had given Duke and Agnes a proper burial. It was painful. I had to thank Zigsy. She saved the team. "Come on, we have to leave Rustboro sometime," Kirito told me. "Sure they're dead, and that sucks a whole bunch, but we gotta move on," Duncan added. "It's no use," Morty started. "Death comes like a full on steam train. There's no avoiding it, and you're lost forever like a whisper." "Not helping, Morty," Kirito responded. "Look, Emerald, we're still here. You can jump right back on that train and ride it to the Pokemon league. All you have to do is get on board." "Alright," I decided. "Let's go. Next stop: Dewford. But first…" We went to the Pokemon center and walked over to the PC. I said, "Come on out, little guy."

**Lee the Nincada joined the party!**


	4. I'm Sorry

**This is awkward.**

**So, I was writing this fic as I was playing the game, which I now realize was a horrible idea.**

**I was playing the game on the emulator GBA4iOS, which I highly recommend, but I updated my phone to iOS 8.1. And apparently, doing that makes GBA4iOS not work anymore. When I tried to open it, it would close itself and bring me to my home screen. So, sadly, this Nuzlocke has been discontinued. I hope to revisit writing a Nuzlocke in the future, maybe on Fire Red or Y, but I can no longer continue this fic.**

**I'm sorry.**


End file.
